Start All Over
by Night Starx
Summary: Henry/Holly.Takes place after "The Big Picture".Once Holly realizes her feelings for Henry,start to avoid Henry,eventually getting them in huge fight.Once a tragedy strikes Henry,almost taking his life. It's then Holly realizes that she had fallen for him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own What I Like About You, or any of its characters

**Note:** This is my first WILAY Fan Fic.

I had always loved Henry & Holly from moment I saw them in show, and there isn't many of fan fics about them so I decided to write one. Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

**Start All Over **

O4.18.08

By: Jenia

Holly Tyler sat in her room in the loft, a photograph in her hand. A picture of her, and Henry's arms wrapped around her waist, back from when the two of them just gotten together. Looking at the picture, send her heart racing, the way that usually Vince sent her heart racing. Holly didn't understand how those feelings for him just came back. She remembered hanging out with him, she remembered him helping her, but afterwards after he left, she found herself unable to stop thinking about him. Holly thought that her feelings for Vince were strong, now she wasn't so sure.

Besides, Henry was one of the nicest guys she knew. Like today, for instance, he went out of his way to help her with her paper, putting his plans on hold. That's what she loved about him, even after their break up, he treated her with respect. Holly was starting to begin to think that break up was a mistake. '_How could I ever hurt someone like that_' Holly knew that if she could go back in time, just to be with Henry again. She would. She sighed, placing the picture on nightstand besides her bed, and laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

All this time she thought it was Vince, but then it wasn't as if he showed any move to show her that he cared. Henry was a different story. She knew that he cared about her but not way she cared about him. Holly saw how happy he was with Kate. "What am I going to do now?" She mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes for minute when she heard a knock on the door.

Holly's eyes snapped open, her heart skipping a beat a though of Henry coming back. '_Get a hold of yourself_' She told herself. "Come in" She called out, sitting on her bed, in time to see her older sister Valerie come inside her room.

Valerie came towards her. "You all right Holly? You have been really quiet. Did you and Henry get in fight?" She asked her, sitting on the edge of her bed, besides her.

'_I wish that all that was_' but for moment she remained quiet, as she tucked the strands of her hair, behind her ear. Silence filled the room for a moment. Holly shook her head. "No, we didn't get in fight" She responded before pausing. Should she be telling all this to Val? Even if she was one of people she always told everything to. Would she understand? "But no, I'm not okay"

"What's wrong Holly?" Val asked her in concerned voice, placing her hand on Holly's shoulder.

For moment Holly just watched her older sister. She felt tears forming in her eyes for moment, at the thought of Henry, especially at the thought of Henry with Kate. "It's Henry" She paused. "I think I might like him again" She confessed, seeing Val's eyes going wide.

"When did that happen? I thought you liked Vince"

"So did I, Val" She sighed, placing both of her hands on her lap. "You know how he was helping me with my paper today?" Holly asked as Val nodded. "Then we were hanging out for little bit. But he put all his plans on side just to help me Val, and when I saw him with Kate earlier. My heart broke and I couldn't stop thinking about him"

Another silence filled the air for few moments, before Val placed her hand on top of Holly's. "Maybe your feelings never truly went away from him. Did you tell him how you feeling?"

Holly instantly pulled her hand back and stared at her sister, her eyes wide. "You know I can't do that Val, he's with Kate" She paused, putting her hand through her hair. "You don't tell a guy who's with someone, how you feel. That never ends well"

"Maybe he feels Holly, but you never know if you don't tell him"

Holly shook her head, more tears forming in her eyes. "I seen him with Kate, Val. He's happy with her. I see the way he looks at here. There is no wa…" Holly's voice broke. She glanced away from her sister, walking out of the room before Val even hand chance to say anything else.

"Holly!" Val called out after her, catching up to her. She grabbed a hold of her arm.

Holly spun around. "What?" She snapped, tears now falling down her cheeks, making Val back away and look at her sister for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Val stopped when she saw Holly shaking her head.

"Don't Val. I'm going out" With that she opened the door, almost bumping into Vince who was standing in the doorway. "Sorry" she mumbled before running past him and into the hallway.

Vince looked after Holly then glanced towards where Val was standing. "Was she crying?" He asked her and Val just nodded, looking towards the hallway where Holly was just few moment earlier.

"What happened?" He asked her while hanging her a package.

"I'm not sure, she was just upset. I tried to talk to her but she just got more upset" Valerie responded, taking the package before looking back towards the hallway.

"Do you want me go after her, see what's wrong?"

Val just shook her head. "She won't talk to you when she's this upset. Just let her cool down. I'm sure that she will be all right" Val responded before glancing towards hallway again as if she expected for Holly to come back through it again.' _At least I hope that she will be okay_'


	2. Chapter 2

Holly ran out of the loft, running past Vince, who looked after her for few minutes, till she was out of sight. Holly made her way outside, it's then she had realized that she was crying, and she wasn't even sure why she was even crying in the first place, she shouldn't been this upset, but she was. Holly took a few deep breaths, as she walked towards Liberty diner, as she wiped her tears on the way. As she came closer towards it, after few minutes, as she looked towards the widow, and that's when she saw Gary and Tina, and then Kate and Henry together, laughing, the sight broke her heart. Henry couldn't possibly have feelings for her, not when he looked that happy. Holly didn't even realize, that once again she was crying. Seeing Henry looked towards her, she looked away and walked towards the bench outside, sitting down, placing her head into her arms.

As Henry looked and saw Holly, he could swear that he saw tears in her eyes, and it's then when he knew that something was wrong. Holly had seen fine few hours earlier, when he talked to her, he knew that something probably happened, he knew he had go , to make sure that she was ok. "I'll be right back" He told everyone, as he got up from his chair, and walked towards the door. As he walked out, he saw Holly sitting on the bench, with her head in his arms, as he looked at her. "Holly? " He said as Holly looked up and saw Henry looking down at her, concerned, as she wiped her tears, hoping that he didn't see them.

"H-Hey Henry" Holly said, slightly nervously as she sniffled. _Since when do I get nervous around him? Get ahold of yourself_ She thought to herself, and then forced a smile at Henry, never before did she even get nervous around him, not even once, till now. But then there was first time for everything. Holly just looked over at Henry for few minutes.

"Holly…What's the matter?" He asked her; as he looked right at her, and those eyes looking at her, made her heart race even more then before, she didn't even know why she felt so different this time around, but she felt as there was something different this time around. At first she couldn't even find her voice, this hasn't happened to her before, not around Henry, she always knew what to say.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Holly asked him a bit nervous as she looked into his eyes once more, but this time bit longer, before she looked away and looked back at the ground, she couldn't even look at him, anytime that she did, she just wanted to grab him and kiss him. However she knew she couldn't do that, not when he might not feel same way and besides, she couldn't do that to Kate.

"Come on Holly; you're crying. You were fine few hours ago. What happened?" Henry said softly as he came closer, and the closer he came, the more her heart raced, the more nervous she got. Holly looked at him, as she opened her mouth to say something. _What am I doing? I can't tell him how I really feel. All I end up is heart broken if he doesn't feel the same. Which he doesn't. _Holly took a deep breath and looked at Henry, knowing that she had to tell him something. As much as she hated lie to Henry, she had no other choice.

"I…umm got in fight with Val. You know how much I hate fighting with her" Holly lied, but then it was not all lie, Holly was kind of frustrated with Val after all.

Henry looked at her for few minutes, as if he didn't believe her. Her heart raced more and more, she really didn't want to answer more question, she mostly didn't want to lie to him again. "What you fight about?"

_"You"_ That's what she wanted to say but she didn't, because she knew that it will consist of more questions. "I really don't want talk about it" Holly said and it was the truth. She didn't. "Look… I just want be alone now, I talk to you later allright?" Holly said and then she saw a worried look on Henry's face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise" Holly said and turned away. _Another Lie_. She was far from that, and as long as had these feelings. She had made sure Henry didn't find out. As she walked away, she couldn't help but let more tears fall.

* * *

Finally Updated. I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I will try update more before my classes start on August 26. Enjoy it, &Please Review it.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry watched Holly till she had vanished. _Something is not right _Henry thought to himself as he just looked where Holly was just few moments earlier. Henry knew for fact that it would take more then a fight with Val to make Holly that upset, he knew her and most of the time she was pretty tough. She had seemed few just while back when he saw and he couldn't help but wonder what happened. Henry knew that he should go after her, to see what was wrong, he wanted to but if she didn't tell him what was wrong few minutes ago, what made him that she tell him now. Looking towards the window where his girlfriend Kate laughing with his friends so he didn't think she notice if he didn't come back for while.

"Holly!" He called out as he walked into the corner that he saw Holly turn into, just moments earlier. At first he got no answer as he looked around and at first didn't see her as he put his hands through his hair, feeling slight breeze come his way as he let out a sigh, as he walked around but she didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Letting out a deep sign as he was about to turn and head back when he heard crying.

Looking around, at first Henry couldn't figure out where the crying was coming from as he walked closer and closer towards the sound, only to realize that it was coming from behind the diner. Henry walked towards it and what he saw; practically broke his heart. Leaned against the brick wall was Holly, her knees pressed close to her chest and her face pressed into he knees, as her long hair covered her face, but he could hear the sobs that came from her. Watching her for second before he slowly approached her so that he wouldn't scare her. "Holly?" He said slowly as he came closer towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder which made Holly jump just a little as she looked up.

Looking up, she saw the last person she expected to, the one guy who made her heart race. Wiping her tears away with sleeve of her Tom Hilfiger shirt as she just looked at him for few moments, wanting more then anything to just grab him right now and kiss him but she knew that she couldn't do that, he had Kate, she couldn't do that to Kate. "Henry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Holly asked hoping he didn't hear the jealously in her voice.

"She can wait" He said, he knew he could, he was sure that if he explained to her, she would understand and besides she didn't seem as she noticed it few minutes earlier when she was laughing with their friends. "I was worried about you Holly. What's going on? I know that fight with Val wouldn't upset you that much, there is something else that is bothering you" Henry said but Holly just looked at him, as she opened her mouth but the closed it right away.

What was she thinking? She couldn't tell him. It ruin everything. Taking a deep breath, in order to calm herself down, she pulled herself up from the ground and realizing that his hand was still on her shoulder, she brushed it away and just looked at him as she crossed her arms across her chest and just looked at him. "What do you know? Besides, what part of I want be alone don't you understand?" Holly said and glared right him. She knew that she shouldn't be angry with him, he was just trying to help her, but she couldn't let him find out the truth; her feelings.

Henry looked over at Holly and let out a sign, knowing that this was going be harder then he had thought. "Holly come on, since when can't you trust me?" He said, his voice soft as he tried to keep himself calm.

"I never said that Henry, so don't go putting words into my mouth" Holly said, realizing the longer she talked to him; the more angry she got even thought she wasn't sure why she was even so angry in first place. "I just want to be alone, so just leave"

"But H…" He began.

"GET OUT!" Holly yelled at him; the way she never yelled at anybody before, she felt more tears form in her eyes but she blinked few times to keep them from falling. Holly saw the hurt look on Henry's expression.

"Why are you being like this? You know what? Forget it. I was just trying to help" He said as he shook his head few times and started to walk away as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I don't need you help Gibson. I'm fine" She yelled after him as he turned and looked straight at her, shaking his head.

"I am not stupid. I think we both know that you are far from fine'" He said and with that he turned once again, walking away as Holly watched him till she could no longer see and that's when she let the rest tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks as she closed her eyes; knowing that she had driven the one guy who she knew after all this time still cared about her.

* * *

I am soo sorry for long wait, i got pretty busy with classes. I will try update more during the spring break, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review =]


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLLY'S POV**

I watched Henry walk away; wanting more then anything to just run after him, to tell him everything and to have him hold me, but it's something I knew that I couldn't have. Taking a deep breath as I wiped away the rest of the tears that had made it down my eyes; my sleeve now soaked with my tears. Taking few deep breaths just as I heard my cell ringing in my pocket as I took it out, looking at the called ID and seeing Val's name before placing it back in my pocket, I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to talk to anyone, all I wanted was to be alone; with my thoughts.

Walking out of alley and towards the front of the diner as for second I looked through the glass window where I saw Henry sitting close to Kate; making jealously burst inside me, making me imagine for just a second that I was Kate. Then seeing him turn as our eyes meet and at that moment I look away from him, walking away as I cross my hands across my chest. As I walked away from the dinner and towards the direction to Val's loft, besides it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. Within few minutes as I reached the loft, placing my hand on the handle. I didn't' want to deal with Val; not now because I knew her, and I knew she would start asking bunch of questions, the ones I just didn't want to answer.

As I opened the door, I saw Val there, along with Lauren and Vince as I just stood there, hoping that they couldn't see that I had been crying. "What are you doing here Vince?" I asked him as I made my way towards the refrigerator, taking out can of Pepsi as I closed the door, facing them. I saw their looks, their stares. Had Val told them? Opening the can as I took a sip and placed it on the counter.

"I was worried about how you ran out earlier..." He paused for second as he got up, coming closer towards me, but somehow I didn't get the same butterflies I used to around Vince, he was the reason that Henry and me broke up in the first place. "Val told me about..." and it was at that moment that I glared at Val as I stormed up towards the table that her and Lauren was sitting up, slamming both of my hands onto the table.

"You told him?! Damn it Valerie! Couldn't you keep it to yourself? I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me, so just stay out of it!" I yelled at her and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes once again, I couldn't' even remember the last time I cried this much, in one day. Before she even had chance to say anything, I stormed up the stairs up to my room and let the door slam behind me as I locked it and let myself fall onto the bed, sobs breaking through me. _What is wrong with me? When had I ever got so upset, over a guy?_

"Holly, come on. Open up" I heard Val's voice on the other hand but I just ignored her, maybe if I ignored her, she would just leave me alone. Walking over to my stereo, I turned it up, blocking out Val's voice as I sat on the bed, holding pillow close to my chest as I looked around the room, hearing Val's yells come for few more minutes before it felt silent just the way I want it too. Lying down on the bed as I looked over at the ceiling as "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavinge played in background, as I felt myself slowly drift off.

* * *

"_I love you Henry" I had said, looking right into Henry's eyes, as I felt my heart is about to burst out of my chest as it seemed to pick up it's rate more and more by each seconds as silence seemed to fill the air for few moments. _

_Placing his hand on mine, as Henry looked into my eyes, there was smile, which was a good sign, right? Reaching over he brushed the strands of my hair away from my eyes and placed his hand on my cheek. "I love you too" He said and that just made my heart race._

"_But what about Kate?" _

"_She doesn't matter. You are the one I love" He said and with that he leaned over as his lips touched mine. _

* * *

"Holly!" I heard a voice, along with banging on the door that made me open my eyes, making me realize that it all was just a dream as I sat up on the bed, rubbing my eyes. "Holly, Tina is here to see you" I heard Val's voice as I got up from the bed and walked towards the door, opening as I saw both Val and Tina look over at me, with concern in their eyes.

"Come in Tina" I said, and just glared at Val, I honestly didn't even know why I was still so angry with Val still as I saw hurt look in her eyes as she looked over at me, before walking back downstairs without another word.

As we walked over to my bed as I sat down, as Tina sat besides me, for second silence filled the air. "What's going on Holly? Henry said you didn't seem yourself, so did Val" She said, her voice was soft as let out a groan as I looked over at her but she was my best friend, and at times I felt as she was the only one who actually understood me.

"I think...I'm in love with Henry" I said, avoiding looking at her as silence filled the air.

* * *

As I promised Updated =] Please Review. Enjoy =]


	5. Chapter 5

For few moments Tina just looked at Holly, all could be heard was music playing in the background. "You're what?" Tina finally managed to get out after few moments. It's at that moment that Holly looked over at her best friend as she opened her mouth to say something but at first, no words came out.

"You heard me Tina. I am in love with Henry" She said, as she let out a deep sign escape her mouth as she fell back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What about Vince?"

At that point Holly looked over at Tina, wishing that she was more supportive but then she knew that this was probably as shocking as it was to her. Holly let out a deep breath before she looked back towards Tina. "What about Vince?"

"I thought you liked him, and you know he likes you too. You seen way he looks at you" Tina said as Holly looked at her for few moments as she sat up.

"Like, not love Tina, and this why it makes it so complicated" Holly said as she let out another sign as she looked towards her nightstand where she saw picture of her and Henry that she was looking at, only few hours earlier. "Besides..." Holly said as she looked back towards Tina. "If he really liked me, he had done something by now, not sleep with every girl. I am starting think he is just not worth it, and Vince is not Henry" Holly said as she placed her head into her hands.

Wrapping her hand around Holly, as she pulled her close to her. "Have you told Henry?"

"I can't Tina. I just can't. Besides its not like he feels the same way about me" Holly said, still not looking up at Tina as she rested her head on Tina's shoulder.

"You don't know that. He might, you were his first love after all" Tina said softly, but her voice was filled with concern and she knew for fact it was because she was worried about her and Holly just wish for once people would just stop worrying so much about her.

Looking up, Tina saw that she had tears in her eyes, even thought with one swift movement; she wiped them with her sleeve as she shook her head. "No Tina. I see how happy he is with Kate, how his eyes light up anytime he is with her, there is no way he feels, it's bad enough I feel like this, can you imagine me if I get my heart broken?" Holly said softly and she knew that it was just what would happen, that she would just get her heart broken and she wasn't even sure it was something she be able to handle.

"He might, you never know. You really love him don't you?" Tina asked as she looked over at her and all that Holly could do is just nod as Tina looked over at her best friend as more concern filled her eyes as she put her hand through Holly's hair. "It'll all turn out ok, you'll see" She said but Holly just remained quite not even sure if it would be ok, if anything would be ok. Deep down; Holly was hoping that all this was just a phase that would fade and that she would just forget but she knew that Henry was not someone that Holly would ever be able to forget.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is short. Next one will be longer. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

_1 week later. _

No longer capable to focus on _Law and Order_ that played on television in background as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pushed the off button. For a moment he stared into the blank TV screen, his thoughts on one thing; Holly. Henry couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. The two of them haven't really talked since that fight week earlier. Henry thought about talking to Tina, maybe she had told her something but he decided that if she really wanted to tell him, she'd come talk to him. Letting a sign escape his lips as his eyes caught the time on the wall clock above the TV. "Oh crap" He mumbled realized that he was running late for his lunch date with his girlfriend Kate.

Getting up from the couch as he makes his way towards the bathroom as he leans against the sink for moment and looked at himself in the mirror. Henry could see the black circles that had formed under his eyes; anyone could tell that he didn't get a large amount of sleep. Picking up a brush from the sink as he placed couple times through his slightly messed up brown hair. Letting out a yawn as he places the brush back on the counter and splash some water on his face. Turning water as he grabbed the towel, drying his face before he exited the bathroom.

Walking from the bathroom as he walked past the living room and into his room as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone from the dresser, placing his cell phone in the right pocket of his jeans. Afterward grabbing a light jacket from his bed as he put on as he positioned the wallet inside a pocket. Henry's eyes scanned around the room just to make sure that he didn't disregard anything. As he was about to leave, a picture caught his attention that stood in farther part of his dresser. Walking towards it as he looked at the picture, it was of him, Holly, Vince and Tina only from couple weeks earlier. After few more minutes he places the picture face down ad exits his room.

Henry walks out and closes and locks the door behind him as he makes his way towards the elevator and pressed down button. As he gets into the elevator he feels his cell vibrating in his pocket as he reaches for it and looked at the called ID: **Kate Calling** displays on screen but instead of answering her silence his cell and places back into pocket of his jeans. Henry hasn't expected what was about to happen next as he exited the elevator and walked towards the main door.

As Henry walked through the door and outside, feeling the breeze puff towards his direction as he wrapped jacket bit more tightly around him, crossing his arms some across his chest. Henry was not aware of the window washers above him, sliding down the rope. The next few moments seem to go in blink of an eye. As Henry walked more outside, looking around and watching some people passing him by. Then all of sudden feels a sharp pain in his head and voice coming somewhere above him. Within seconds he feels his head spinning as he loses his balance, falling down on the hard ground. Right before everything goes black he hears someone's voice call out: "Someone call 911!" but voice seemed so distant and in next second everything goes dark,

* * *

**Manhattan Medical Center. **

Holly Tyler runs inside the waiting room after getting a call from hospital about Henry's accident, since she was listed as his emergency contact. Holly's sister Val is running after her, trying to catch up while Tina walks behind Val. "Holly, slow down" Val says as she stops and tries to catch her breath. Ignoring her sister, Holly walks over to the front desk where she sees a nurse sitting.

"Excuse me. I'm Holly, I'm here to see Henry Gibson" Holly said as she tried to grasp her breath.

"He's still not awake" The nurse said without even looking up at Holly and with that Holly slapped both of her hands on the counter.

"I don't care. I need to see him, now!" Holly snapped and she was aware that the tears started forming in her eyes so she took couple deep breaths, to keep from crying.

"What's your relationship with him?" The nurse asked and with that she glared at the nurse. She couldn't possibly be serious. Then Holly felt a hand on her shoulder as if someone was trying to steady her, to keep her calm. Turning she saw her sister besides her.

"He's…" Holly paused for second. Just thinking of him laying there in bed, hurt brought more tears in her eyes but she held them back. "He's my best friend" She finally managed to get out after few moments of silence as nurse looked at her before typing something in the computer.

"He's in room 100, follow me" The nurse said as Holly nodded as she looked over her sister as she took her hand off Holly's shoulder.

"I'll wait here, I'll call the others" Val said and Holly just nodded, giving her sister a small smile before following the nurse towards the double white doors. As they walked down the hall, she saw some patients being wheeled out of their rooms.

"Here it is" She heard the nurse's voice as Holly looked up to see a white door with black number 100 on it as Holly took a deep breath as nurse walked towards the door opening it. "Push a call button if you need me" The nurse said as Holly nodded before she walked closer towards the door.

Taking slow steps as she brushed the strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. As she reached the doorway, for moment she froze when she saw Henry laying there. From distance she could see a bandage that was wrapped around his head and the heart monitor that was going and for moment she just watched him. For few moments as she watched him, she felt more tears forming in her eyes before she took another step towards the room.

Walking inside the room as she walked towards where Henry laid. For moment Holly placed her hand on Henry's bandages and traces her fingers across it. _How could this happen to my Henry?_ Then as realizing her thoughts she drew her hand back and watched him as his chest rose and fell. Seeing a chair besides his bed, she walked towards it and pulled it close to his bed. As she made herself comfortable she reached for his hand as she interlocker her fingers with his. "Talk about bad luck huh?" Holly said as she let out a small laugh, anything that would keep her from crying more. "I don't know if you can hear me, but please open your eyes" Holly said softly as she looked over their hands.

Holly felt as more tears started forming in her eyes and this time she couldn't seem to prevent them from falling down her cheeks and down at their interlocked hands. Looking up at him with tenderness, and panic written all over her expression. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't yelled you the last time we spoken or avoided you…" Holly said as she paused once again as her eyes made contact with his. "I – I love you" She blurted out and with that she placed her head upon his chest as she felt his heart beating as her tears soaked up his hospital gown, sobs coming from underneath her.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.**

Henry's eyes slowly open, as he blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the dark as he looked around the room as he sees monitors around him. _Where am I?_ Is the first thought that runs through his mind. His eyes scan the room till her comes across a girl on the chair, her eyes closed but he can't quite make out her face. Looking down he sees that her hand is on top of his. _Do we know each other? _As he shakes his head, he feels a minor headache coming on as he lets out a small groan.

Hearing a groan, Holly's eyes snap open and a huge smile appears on her lips. "Henry, you awake" She said as he looks towards her direction with confusion in his expression.

"Who are you, and who's Henry?" He asks as he pulls his hand back from her as Holly looks at him with wide eyes. Getting up from the chair as she walks towards him and kneels in front of his bed as she places both of her hands on the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked in serious tone but only sees him to shake his head. For moment she just looks at him as she takes a hold of his hand once again and squeezes it. "Don't worry. I am sure it just temporally. I'm going go get a doctor, I'll be back" Holly said as she let go of his hand and stands up. As she stands up and walks towards the door, she stops in doorway for second before she leaves.

As the girl left the room Henry looked towards the doorway that she just walked through_. She's pretty. Is she my girlfriend? _He thought to himself as his eyes scanned more around the room, making him realize that he was in hospital. _How did I get in her? What happened?_ He thought just as he saw the girl coming through the doorway with a tall man, with glasses wearing a white coat. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell. How are you feeling today?" He asked him as he looked over his chart and sat on the edge of his bed while the girl watched from distance.

"My head is pounding a little. What happened to me?" He asked as he sat up a little bit so he could he the doctor and the girl a little better.

"You don't remember don't you?" He asked as Henry shook his head as Dr. Mitchell wrote something on the chart before looking back toward Henry. "Do you know what your name is?" He asked him and once again Henry shook his head. "What about her? Do you know who she is?" The doctor asked as he pointed towards the girl who came closer towards them and stood by the edge of bed, watching him.

"M-My girlfriend?" He asked but before Holly could even respond the doctor shook his head, and with that Holly walked and sat besides Henry as she took his hand.

"You have a girlfriend her name is Kate. I'm Holly, we're friends and you're Henry" She said slowly as she thought he has hard time understanding it but Henry just looked at her, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Holly, a word?" Dr. Mitchell said as she nodded, as both of them stood up and walked outside his room.

Holly looked towards Dr. Mitchell, concern and worry written all over her expression. "What's going on?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Amnesia. It's common among head injuries" Dr. Mitchell said as Holly looked through the glass window and watched Henry who lay in the bed and then for moment his eye caught hers as she looked away.

"How long will it last?"

"Henry received pretty bad hit on head. It might be couple weeks, or months" He said as Holly placed a hand over her mouth and let out a small gasp and for few minutes just looked over the doctor.

"M-Months?" Holly managed to get out, her eyes wide. "What can I do, to help him remember? I do anything" Holly practically begged as she looked towards the window once again. It was the truth; she would do anything for him.

"Just do the things he used do before the accident, or you could show him some pictures, it could help" He said and Holly just nodded before going inside Henry's room, closing the door behind her a she leaned against the door.

"Are you all right?" She heard Henry's voice as she looked up and saw him looking over at her. As Holly's eyes met him, she felt her heart race the way it used to race around him back when she first fell in with him when they dated the first time around.

"Yeah, fine…" Holly lied, forcing a smile as she walked closer towards him and sat down on the edge of his bed. Sitting up some as Henry looked up at her.

"What happened to me? How did I end up here?" Henry finally asked after few moments of silence.

"There was an accident…" Holly said as she paused for a moment, "You were hit with a bucket on head, pretty hard"

"How long ago was that?"

"2 days" Holly responded, her eyes still on Henry's. For moment the two just sat there, looking at one another before Henry reached for her hand.

"Thank you"

"For what?" She practically whispered.

"For being here, for staying with me. Even if don't remember who you are. I really hope I do" He said with a smile and Holly couldn't help but smile back. _So Do I_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Fnally updated. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you all enjoy these next couple chapters. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**.

_1 month later._

**Henry's POV. **

I laid on the bed in my loft thinking as the television played in the background but I wasn't really watching it any longer, there was only one thing on my mind, wait scratch that, there was only one person on my mind ; Holly. In this past month, even thought it seemed so much longer to me, it was Holly who helped every step of the way. My other friends Gary, Tina and even Vince had tried to help me as well but they weren't there nearly as much as Holly had been. Even my own girlfriend Kate wasn't there, I actually seen her once or twice since my accident. Sitting up on the sofa as I picked up the can of coke from coffee table as I took a sip before placing it back down. Putting my hand through my hair, I couldn't help but wonder if Holly was feeling the same thing that I was, these complicated feelings. _No, of course not, she's just a friend _I reminded myself as I let a sign escape from my lips.

Picking up a remote, I turned the TV, no longer interested in it just as I heard a knock on my door as I got up, hoping that it was Holly on the other end. Walking towards the door in my sweat pants and a t-shirt as I placed my hand on the doorknob as I turned it as the door opened and smiled when I saw Holly standing in front of me. For moment I just stood there watching her, everything about her was amazing. "Henry?" I heard her voice which brought me back from my thoughts as I looked away embarrassed.

"C-Come in" I stumbled on my words as I opened the door bit wider so that she could come inside. As she walked inside, I closed the door behind her and watched her for another second as she made her way towards the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked her as she looked over at me, giving me the smile that made my heart raced more then it already was. I knew that I shouldn't even be having these feelings towards someone when I have girlfriend even if she haven't been around much.

"A coke would be great" She replied as I walked towards the fridge and got out a can of coca cola as he closed the fridge before walking towards the living room where Holly saw with hands in her lap, looking around. "Here you go" I said as I handed her the can and sat down next to her but kept a slight distance between us.

"Thank you" She said as she opened the can and took a sip from it before placing on the table as I looked over at her as our eyes met and for few seconds we just sat, looking at one another before Holly looked away. I know that Holly said that we were good friends before my accident but I felt as there was so much more between the two of us before but I couldn't seem to remember what, letting a frustrating groan escape me.

"You all right?" Holly asked me as she turned towards me and all I could do was nod, it's like no words come out from my mouth. What was wrong with me? If we were friends, I probably didn't have so much trouble talking to her before. _Yeah, but you weren't in love with her before_ another voice in his head seemed to say and as soon as he though those words he knew that they were true, he was falling for Holly Tyler. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Henry?" I heard a voice as I looked up and see Holly looking at me with a worried expression. She was so close to me that I just wanted to grab her and kiss her but I managed to get a hold of my emotions.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something, I'm fine really" I told her as I looked into her eyes once again and as I looked over her I felt as she wasn't telling me something but decided not to say anything, if she wanted to tell me, she would.

Holly looked over at me and just nodded as she leaned back in the couch. "How are you doing otherwise, you remember anything new?"

I let out a sign escape me and just shook my head. "I wish what if I don't…" I began but was irrupted as Holly put her hand over mind, her hand felt so warm on mine as I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat now.

"You'll remember Henry, I have faith in you, and I help you every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere" She said as she looked back at me and I looked back towards her as I felt my heart racing.

"What would I do without you?" I asked her, my voice coming out soft. Gazing into her eyes once again, I felt myself leaning her as I saw her lean in closer as well, moving closer towards me. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this that I should stop right now but I didn't. Within the next few moments my lips got closer towards Holly's as i felt her take my other hand before our lips met.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. **

Even before Henry's lips touched Holly's, she was very well aware of what was about to happen and she could feel her heart beating in her chest. _Oh my god, he's going to kiss me_ she thought to herself as her heart pounded even more in her chest. Holly knew that she should have stopped him, this wasn't right. As much as she wanted to do this, it wasn't fair to Kate, even though she was barely around since Henry's accident which made Holly dislike her even more. But as Henry's lips came in contact with hers, all those thoughts went away as she kissed him with more passion, pulling him even closer to her.

Henry felt the passion in the kiss as he felt Holly pull him closer towards her body as he felt himself wrapping his arms around her small waist. Deep down inside he was aware that what he was doing right now was wrong but he couldn't help himself, he felt different with Holly then he had with Kate. After few more moments, he felt himself pulling away as two of them took a breath and looked at one another. But as they looked at one another and he gazed into each other eyes, it hit Henry and he let out a gasp and pulled away from her arms. "Henry? What's wrong?" She asked him and he could see the hurt in her expression.

"H-Holly…" He stumbled onto his words, realizing that all this time he had been in love with the one girl that had broken his heart. "I- remember" He finally got out before picking up the can of his coca cola from the table and took few sips from it before setting it down.

"Oh my god Henry, that's great!" Holly said as she looked at Henry and was about to pull him into hug but he stood up and backed away from her, shaking his head as Holly looked at him with a hurt expression as she brushed strands of her hair away from her eyes. "Henry…"She began but trailed off, not quite sure what to say to him.

"Holly, I think you better leave" He said as he looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at her, afraid to even see her expression as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

Holly looked over Henry as she felt tears forming in her eyes but she held them back as she took a deep breath. "Henry, that's not fair, you are the one who kissed me, and now you kicking me out?" She asked him, her voice breaking as she looked down at the ground, placing her hands on her lap.

"Holly I…" Henry took a deep breath as he came closer towards her and sat besides her as he placed a hand on top of hers. "You know I care about you right?" He asked her but she kept looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"You not acting like it. You acting as the kiss was a mistake" Holly mumbled under her breath that she wasn't even sure if Henry heard her.

Henry lifted her by chin, making her look at her and he could see the tears that had fallen down her eyes as he reached over, wiping them away with his thumbs and looking straight at her. "You know that's not true. It wasn't mistake. I love you Holly but you know we can't do this. I got a girlfriend" He said and with that Holly pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Kate wasn't even there for half of it! What kind of girlfriend does that Henry? While I was there the whole time, and you…" Holly began before she trailed off once again as her eyes met his and Henry saw her red, puffy red eyes which broke his heart. "H-ow could you choose her over me, after everything I done for you?" Holly asked him as more tears fell from eyes and rolled down her cheek as she wiped it with the edge of her sleeve.

"Holly I…" Henry began but she just put out her arm and shook her head as she grabbed the purse off the couch.

"Don't Henry, just don't. Go back to her. I don't care but don't bother talking to me" Holly said and with that she walked out of his apartment, letting the door slam behind her. As Holly walked towards the elevator, she was aware that more tears were falling down her eyes but she didn't even bother wiping them away this time. Pressing the button for elevator for moment she looked towards Henry's door which remained closed before turning back around; waiting.

For few moments, Henry looked towards the door where Holly just walked out of moments ago as he let out a sign escape him as he took a can of Coke and finishing in one sip. _What are you doing? Go after her! You know you want to, you need to. Forget Kate, she's right, _as those ran through his mind; he got up from the couch and darted right through his front door. "Holly!" He called out.

Seeing elevator door open, Holly walked closer till she heard Henry's voice from behind her as she turned around to see Henry behind her, who seemed bit out of the breath. "Go away Henry" She said as she walked towards the elevator but Henry walked in front of her, blocking the way. "Get out of the way Henry" Holly said, feeling frustrated.

"Holly just listen to me, please" He began with pleading eyes which Holly couldn't refuse as she let out a sign.

"Fine, what do you want?" Holly began as the elevator door closed. For second he just looked at her, unable to speak. "Well? I don't have a…" She began and with that she felt Henry's lips for second time that day, touch hers.

Before Holly even had chance to respond, he pulled away and looked at Holly whose eyes widened. "I love you Holly, you are the first and only one I loved, and I can't just let you go, not again" Henry said as he looked at her again, his heart racing even more then earlier.

"B-ut what about Kate? You said…" Holly began but Henry placed his fingertips on her lips.

"Screw Kate, you were right Holly, and it has always been you. I am sorry if I have hurt you, that weren't my intentions" He said and with that a smile came over Holly's expression as she sniffled and then wrapped her arms around Henry's neck as he pulled her closer towards her before his lips touched hers once again.

Within next few seconds as Henry pulled away, Holly smiled at him once again, this felt right, being with him felt right. "I love you too Henry, but what are you going do about Kate?" Holly asked him; still keeping arms wrapped around him as elevator door opened and another couple came out, looking at them for second before walking past them.

"I'll think of something, besides she's out of town for another 2 weeks, visiting family. How about you and me go back to my place? I order Pizza and we can watch a movie" Henry said as Holly nodded.

"I'd love that" She said as they walked towards his apartment as Henry opened the door for Holly before the door closed behind the two couple.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

**HOLLY'S POV **

These past couple weeks with Henry had been amazing, to me it seemed as our relationship was better then when we dated year earlier but then I was bit younger then, we both were and this time I had no intentions of hurting Henry as I did last time. However this time our relationship didn't' feel right, maybe because nobody was aware of it, not even my sister or Tina. Henry and me had decided to keep it a secret at least till Henry broke up with Kate which it still hasn't took place. I hated keeping this from Val and she had actually suspected that something was going on couple days earlier so I lied to her, telling her I was seeing a guy I met recently so she wouldn't wonder where I go off when I'm not in school.

"You really need to end things with Kate soon Henry, so I can have you all to myself" I teased towards the end as I sat on my bed; my back leaned against the dashboard with cell pressed to my ear. I should have been doing my homework but that was the last thing on my mind right now.

I heard Henry's laugh on the other end, I loved his laugh_. How could I hurt someone like that? _I thought to myself but then shook the memories out of my mind, that was the past, this was now and finally had him. "I know, I know. I couldn't get in touch with her, how can you break up with someone who never seems to pick up their phone?" Henry said and I could hear the frustration in his voice and not like I could blame him.

"You could always leave her a message" I suggested.

"I'm not that type of guy, I want do it face to face you know and before she finds out about us you know?" He said as I let out a sign myself and placed my hand through my hair as it got over my eyes. "But if it makes you feel any better, I wish I was there right now, with you. I hate keeping this a secret as much as you do" Henry said which brought a smile to my face as I got up from my bed and walked towards the window as I looked out, watching people walking by our apartment in street of New York.

"A little. But you got admit it's exciting a bit, keeping this a secret. Something we never done before" I said and even thought I couldn't see him through the phone, it's like I could feel him smiling on the other end.

"You right, it is. But there is only so long we can keep this a secret you know?" He said.

"I know, and I am hoping Kate call you back soon so we can actually don't' have to pretend to be ' just friends', especially in front of Vince, Gary and Tina and Val actually suspected something was going on couple days earlier" I confessed, he had right to know about it.

"She did? How so?" He said and I could hear a slight worry in his voice.

"She was just curious where I was going to all time, so I told her I met guy at school that I been seeing, so she has no idea, no worries" I responded even though deep down I was still worried as I looked towards my door before walking it and locking it just to make sure that nobody would walk on me, especially Val.

"She bought that?"

"Yeah seemed like she did but you right there is only so long till someone finds out about this" I said before pausing for moment. "I probably should go and finish my homework, I see you at school tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you too Holly" He said as I smiled before flipping my cell closed as I walked over to my bed with smile on my face where my textbook and few papers laid on it as I picked up my pencil.

"Holly, open up" I heard Vince's voice on the other end which made my heart skip a beat, making me wonder how long he had been there as I got up from bed and walked towards the door as I unlocked it and opened it as I looked over at him.

"W-hat are you doing here?" I asked him but he just stood there watching me before he shook his head at me.

"How could you Holly?"

"How could I what?" I asked him, completely confused, he wasn't making any sense but somehow deep down I had an idea what he was talking about, but he couldn't know, _could he? _

"I know about you and Henry" Vince said in a stern voice which made me freeze in my tracks as I looked over at him as silence seemed to fill the room. _He knows. Oh god. How in the world did he find out? _Thoughts ran through my mind but I knew that I had to say something and fast.

"What about me and Henry?" I asked him as I tried my voice from shaking and I knew it because I was nervous that I would end up saying something that get Vince more suspicious then he was already and that wouldn't be good for me and Henry.

Vince crossed his hands across his chest and practically glared at me as he took another step towards me. "I heard you Holly" He said before pausing for a second. "He has a girlfriend!" He practically yelled which is not something that Vince done often, at least not with me.

"You were listening on my conversation? It was private!" I yelled as I took a step towards him this time and now I was more angry then nervous.

"I came to see you, to talk to you but you were on phone and it just happened. How long were planning of lying o us, all of us?" He said, his arms still crossed against his chest.

"I can't believe you! You could waited downstairs till I was done. We had to… besides…" Then I paused. "Why should I tell you anything, you just run off and tell everyone"

Vince just shook his head at me. "This isn't you Holly; do you two once to stop to think about what this would do to Kate?"

"I don't give a damn about her! She was not there after Henry's accident and besides he had been trying get in touch with her but she hasn't been answering" I exploded which made Vince took a step back and look at me in shock at first.

"It doesn't mean you can't keep seeing each other behind her back!" Vince as he took a deep breath and I could tell that he was trying calm himself down as well. "You need to end this Holly; you need to end this now!"

"You can't tell who and who not to see!"

"In this case, I think its better that I do. If you don't end it soon, I am going tell Kate myself" He said which made me stop in place and look over at him.

"I can't do that Vince, I love him!" I blurted out and at those words Vince seemed to freeze in his spot and look at me with his wide eyes as another awkward silence seemed to fill the air before he walked out of my room without a word as a door slammed behind him and within next few seconds so did the door downstairs.

Letting out a deep breath escape me I made my way towards the bed and sat on it as I held a pillow close to my chest. _What was I going to do now? Vince knew and I was sure that now he would tell Kate and then both Henry and I would be screwed_, _and Val, if she found out, she'd never trust me again, nobody would. _

* * *

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, my semester starts on 11th, so I try to update again on weekends, please review and hope everyone had great holidays and Happy New Year


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sitting on her bed as she pressed the pillow more to her chest, leaning her head against the dashboard of her bed and closed her eyes for just a moment when she heard a knock on her door and for moment she wondered if Vince came back. "Holly? May I come in?" She heard her sister's voice on the other end but right now she didn't want talk to her but she knew that Val wouldn't just leave.

"I just want to be alone Val" Holly said, hoping that she would get the message and leave but she knew that her sister wasn't like that and within next few moments, she heard her door slowly opening.

"What happened? I heard yelling and Vince didn't seem too happy when he left" Val said as she stood in the doorway of Holly's bedroom as Holly opened her eyes and looked at her sister with annoyed look crossing her expression.

"What part of I want be alone didn't you understand?" Holly said as she sat up on her bed more, placing her hand through her hair before looking back at Val. "I don't want talk about it right now Val" Holly said but Val just came inside her room instead of leaving like Holly wished she would.

"Holly come on. Since when can't you tell…" she began as Holly let out a groan escape her as she jumped down from her bed and walked towards where her sister stood, anger was visibly shown on her expression now

"That's not what it's about! I just don't want to talk about it, how hard is that to understand?" Holly said, her voice raising a bit as Val looked over her sister and she could tell that there was something else that she wasn't telling her. Looking a her, Holly just shook her head. "You know what? Forget it!" She said as she walked out of her room and then towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Val asked as she ran after her little sister.

"Out"

"It's 9 o'clock at night, you got school tomorrow" Val reminded her but Holly just seemed to ignore her, pretending as she didn't hear her as she slammed the door behind her and then walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. "Come on, come on!" she mumbled under her breath as the elevator finally opened and Holly got in as she pressed the number for the lobby.

As elevator went down, she leaned her head back as Vince's words replayed in her mind. _"I think its better that I do. If you don't end it soon, I am going tell Kate myself" _and more then anything Holly was afraid that he would actually do it, that he would ruin everything for her and Henry when everything was going so good for her and Henry. _Why everything does have to get messed up? It's like someone doesn't want me to be happy _Holly's thoughts ran through her mind couple of times just as the elevator door opened as she walked out into the lobby and out of the apartment.

As Holly walked outside, she could feel a breeze blow her direction as she wrapped her arms around herself, having forgotten her jacket inside and there was no way she was going go back inside there now. Walking away from the apartment as she started walking, not even sure where she was headed, just needing some air to clear her mind. After few minutes she came to sudden stop, knowing that there was one person that she needed to talk to; Henry, she had warn him about Vince, maybe he could get to Kate before Vince did and all of this drama could be avoided. Henry was the only person who she even wanted to talk to right now. Turning around, Holly walked toward the direction of Henry's apartment.

By the time Holly reached Henry's apartment, she was shivering a little since the wind had picked up and all she had on was her black t-shirt and her jeans. Raising her hand as she placed her fist on the door and knocked few times before wrapping her arms around herself once again. In next few seconds the door opened as Henry looked up at Holly with shocked expression in his face. "Holly? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked her.

"I got in fight with Val and I need talk to you" She said as she saw Henry look at her with worried expression for second before he saw her shivering.

"You're shivering, come in before you catch a cold" Henry said as he wrapped his hand around her, rubbing her cold arm as Holly snuggled closer to him for warmth as they made their way towards the couch. "Sit down, I'll be right back" He said before going inside his room, only to come out a minute later with is sweatshirt. "Here put this on" He said as he tossed it to her as she put it on as Henry took a seat next to her.

For couple minutes silenced seem to fill the apartment before Holly turned to face Henry. "We have a problem" She finally said.

"What kind of problem?"

"Vince, he knows about us" She said and for a moment Henry just looked at Holly and blinked few times before he looked at his hands and then his gaze went back towards Holly's.

"H-How did he find out?" Henry got out after few moments of silence. Holly looked over at Henry as she placed her hands on her lap.

"When we were on the phone, he overheard the conversation; he was right outside my door" She said and at that moment she saw the shock on Henry's face cross into anger.

"He was listening on your conversation?"

"Yes, he came to see me but I was on phone but apparently he thought he just stand there and listen instead of waiting for me downstairs. Of course we got in fight about it and…" Holly paused as she looked at the hands on her lap, not sure if she should tell him what else he told her. _That's why you came here to tell him, don't start hiding stuff from Henry now, remember how that ended the last time. _

"And what Holly, what he do?" Henry asked her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"It's not what he did, it's what he said" Holly said as she paused for moment as she gazed into his eyes, hating Vince for wanting to break her and Henry up. "He said if I didn't end it with you now, he would tell Kate himself" Holly said.

"W-hat did you say?" He asked her and Holly knew that Henry feared that she might listen to him, her having feelings for him only months earlier.

"That he couldn't tell who and who to not date and that I couldn't do that because I'm in love with you" Holly said and with that Henry smiled as he slid closer towards her as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I love you too Holly. Don't you worry about Vince"

"But what about Kate?" Holly asked him.

"Maybe I can get in touch with her before Vince does and even if I don't. Why does it matter? Nothing and nobody can break us up, I promise Holly. I'm not letting you go, not this time" He said and that put a smile on Holly's face as she leaned in closer till her lips touched Henry's. As she pulled away after a minute, she looked into his eyes once again which send her heart racing once again.

"Can I stay the night here? I really don't want go to my place tonight"

"What about Val? Won't she be wondering where you are?" Henry asked as the brushed the locks of her hair away from her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what Val thinks right now, I just want be with you tonight, please?" Holly begged and Henry just nodded which made Holly smile before she leaned over kissing him once again as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer towards her, kissing him with much more passion as her hands traveled down his back till her hand slipped underneath his shirt . Holly's kisses traveled from his mouth down to his neck as a moan escaped him but for a moment he pulled away, looking over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Holly just smiled and nodded as Henry smiled back and took her hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable" He said and with that Holly just smiled as he led her from the couch and towards the bedroom as the door behind them closed shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Holly gasped as the stick she was holding, turned pink. '_Oh god'_ she thought to herself as the pregnancy stick fell out from her hands, into the sink. Placing both of her hands on both sides of sink for support, she looked into the mirror. Holly saw the black circles that had formed underneath her eyes. '_What am I going do? Val is going to kill me' _another thought went through her. Holly was more worried about telling Henry then her sister.

After few more minutes, she grabbed the stick and threw it in trash, throwing few pieces of toilet paper on top of it, hoping that Val wouldn't see it. Walking away from the sink, she walked to the nearby wall before sliding down to the ground. Holly knew that she couldn't possibly take care of the baby; she could barely take care of herself most days. _'What am I going to do? How could I possibly do this?'_Holly felt as her tears made it from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Holly?" She heard Val's voice, from the other end of the door. "Is everything all right? You been in there for a while" She could hear a concern in her sister's voice. Holly opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, knowing her voice would betray her.

Holly didn't want to lie to her again, she already been lying to her about Henry. If Val found out, she couldn't even imagine how disappointed she'd be. _'Don't think about it, maybe she won't find out' _Placing the knees close to her chest as she placed her chin upon her knees.

"Holly?"

"Go away Val, I want to be alone" Holly said, knowing that she had to say something. It was the truth; she wanted to be alone for a while, with her thoughts.

"What's going on Holly? You haven't been yourself these past few weeks"

"Please, just leave. I really don't want talk about it right now. I just want forget about it" Holly responded, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking because then Val would never leave.

"All right. You know where to find me" She paused for a moment. "Remember, I'm always here for you, no matter what" She heard Val's soft voice before she heard her walking away. Holly let a sign escape her, more tears forming in her eyes, sitting on the ground as she stared towards the trash can.

Holly heard footsteps approaching, followed by a knock on the door. "Holly, open up" She heard Henry's voice on the other end. Holly's heart skipped a beat. '_Oh god, now I have tell him. What if he leaves me?'_ Were the thoughts that kept running through her head. '_No, Henry is not like that' _She heard yet another knock on the door.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked towards the door as she placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it as it opened. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her, approaching her as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shirt, more tears falling.

For next few moments, the two of them just stood in doorway, Holly crying while Henry stroking her hair as he rocked her back and fourth. "Shh, everything is going be okay" He said as she pulled away from him, his shirt soaked with her tears. Looking at her boyfriend, she shook her head.

"I'm not so sure it will be" She paused as she reached over to wipe the remainder of her tears. "I-I don't know what to do" her voice breaking once again.

"What's going on Holly?" He asked her as he took her hand into his, reaching with his other hand to wipe the more tears that streamed down her face. "Talk to me, I'm getting worried"

Sniffling, Holly looked around as to make sure that nobody was coming. "Come on, let's go to my room where it's more private, I'll tell you" Taking him by the hand as she led him towards her room, looking down the hall once again before closing the door behind her.

Still having a hold of his hand, she walked towards her bed and sat down, Henry sitting down next to her. Holly held onto his hand as she was afraid to let go. "I'm afraid if I tell you, you might leave me" She finally confessed.

"That's never going to happen. You have nothing to worry about. Whatever it is, we'll go through it, together" Holly looked over at him with a smile, taking a breath. '_Tell him, the longer you put it off, the harder it be_'

"I'm…"She paused for a second, hearing her heart pounding in her chest. " I'm pregnant" She finally got out as she watched Henry watching her, silence filing between the two of them.

"You – S-Sure?"

"I took the test Henry, I'm sure"

"H-How long?" He got out and she realized that he still was holding onto his hand, she squeezed his hand and he squeezed right back.

"Well I started feeling sick a week after we slept together" She paused as they looked at one another for moment. "At first I thought it was just a bug. But it didn't seem to want to go away so I got worried. I just took that test a bit before you came"

Henry looked over at her and then placed his hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, We'll get through this"

"Henry, I don't know if I can take care of this baby, or afford to"

"We figure out something" He responded before he wrapped both of his hands around her waist, as Holly placed her head on his shoulder. "You should go to doctor, just to make sure. Those home pregnancy tests are not always accurate"

"I can't. Then Val will know"

"You know you have to tell her, she'll find out. She always has way of finding things out"

"I know. She still doesn't know that were are together, I guess I'll have to tell her"

"No Holly, we'll tell her together" Holly lifted her head and smiled at him. She knew that if it was any other guy, he would run off by now, wanting nothing to do with her.

"I love you. You really need break it off with Kate now" Henry nodded his head.

"If I can find her. But as soon as I get in touch with her, I will" Henry said as he leaned down as his lips touched hers. "We should tell Val" He said as he pulled back. "The sooner we tell the better. Maybe she can help us" He responded as Holly sighed, her heart pounding even more in her chest. '_That if she doesn't kick me out'_ She thought but nodded to Henry.

"Let's get this over with" She took Henry's hand, walking out her room and down the stairs. She could feel the butterflies in her belly, her heart pounding harder by each second.

* * *

I know it's been very long time since i last updated. I got busy with school. I decided to update today before doing some homework. Thank you everyone for such nice comments, i'm glad you enjoying the story! I wil try update more later today after some homework or over the weekend. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Holly tightly held onto Henry's hand as they made their way down the stairs. Henry gave her hand a small squeeze, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Don't worry, it'll be okay" He whispered into her ear as the reached the bottom step.

Holly came to halt for second. "Holly?" Henry said but she ignored him, watching Val who sat on couch with cup and a magazine in her hands. Henry pulled her ahead by her hand. "Come on, Baby" He said softly, looking over her with concerned expression. Taking a breath, she followed Henry, her heart pounding increasing each step.

"Val?" Holly asked in the small voice as they reached her sister, Holly standing in front of her. Henry by her side. Placing her magazine on the lap, she looked up at her sister and Henry.

'_Something's wrong'_ thoughts ran through her mind, from the moment she looked at her sister who looked like she had been crying. "Holly, what's wrong?"

"I…" she paused for moment, looking towards the ground for second. "We need talk to you" She responded, feeling Henry's hand wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer towards him.

Val looked between her and Henry. "Of course. You know that you can tell me anything. What's going on?" She said in soft voice as Holly looked at her sister. '_She's going hate me'_ just thinking about that, brought tears to her eyes. Holly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"I'm…" she paused, her voice breaking. Holly turned away, facing Henry. "I- I can't do it…" She responded, her voice breaking more, feeling tears starting to fall from her eyes as they rolled down her eyes.

Henry's fingers reached over to touch her face, wiping away her tears. "Do you want me to tell her?" He asked in almost a whisper. She nodded, burying her face in her shoulder. Wrapping both of his hands around his girlfriend, he gazed towards Val.

"Henry, just tell me what's going with her, please" She gazed at him and then back at her sister. Hearing sobs escaping underneath her broke her heart.

Henry took a deep breath. '_Here it goes'_ Holding onto Holly, he looked at Val for few seconds before speaking, stroking Holly's hair with one hand. "Holly, she's… pregnant" He watched Val's eyes go wide; she looked at him before looking at Holly.

"Holly" she called out.

Holly lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy as she looked at her sister. "I'm so sorry Val" She responded, more tears falling down her tears.

Val remained silent for a moment. "W-ho is it? Who's the father? Is the guy you been seeing?" She asked in calm voice, placing the cup of coffee table, placing both of her hands on her knees.

"No" She responded, her eyes gazing towards the ground. "It's Henry's"

Val looked at her sister, then Henry as her eyes widened more. "Henry? When did that happen?"

Holly looked up at her sister, her heart thumping in her chest. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Val. There was no guy at school. It's been Henry. I have been seeing Henry for past month. We slept together last week" She responded so quietly that she wasn't even sure she heard her.

"D-did you two use protection?"

Henry and Holly looked at one another for moment before turning. "No" Holly and Henry responded at once.

Val got up from the couch and took a step closer towards them. "What were you two thinking? You two are 17, how do you plan on taking care of this baby?"

"I-I don't know Val. We don't know what to do"

She looked at her sister and Henry. "Why did you think you had to keep your relationship a secret from me?"

"Because…" Holly began.

"You wouldn't understand" Henry interrupted. "You would just tried to break us up, like Vince is trying to"

Val took a step closer towards Henry. "I'm not Vince, Henry. I would never do that. I want Holly to be happy"

"You wouldn't, if you knew I'm still with Kate" He responded.

"You What?"

"I never had a chance to talk to her, to break up with her"

"You are kidding right? It doesn't mean that it makes this right!" Val yelled as Holly flinched, backing away a bit. "You have end it, with Kate. Now. You have tell her the truth"

"I been trying, but she disappeared. There is no way I am telling her the truth, Val. It's better if she doesn't know"

Val looked at them for a moment, shaking her head. "I thought you were better then that, Holly" She responded before walking up the stairs, letting the door slam behind her. Holly jumped.

Tears rolled down Holly's eyes. "She hates me" She said over and over again, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Henry's hands wrapped more around her as he gazed into her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you, Holly. She just needs time to cool off'

"What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Don't worry. She will. Everything is going to be all right, I promise" He responded, pressing her more against the chest. Hearing even more sobs overtake her as he rocks her back and fourth, whispering to her in soothing voice while stroking her hair.

* * *

I know it was a while but i got busy after Thanksgiving with Finals, then i went to Florida to see family over Christmas just got back couple days back. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please review if you could. I hope that everyone had a great Christmas! I try update more before my school starts again on January 10.


End file.
